1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for an IC carrier, in which the IC carrier is loaded in the socket so that an IC held by the IC carrier may contact the socket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in an IC comprising a certain type of very small chip, IC contact pieces are arranged at very small pitches. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to physically contact the contact members of the socket directly to the IC contact pieces. The reason is that there is a limit in techniques for making the contact members have smaller dimensions and implanting the contact members in the socket at reduced pitches.